The Trials of Romance
by koorimechick
Summary: Simply twenty sentences concerning the love of one James Sirius Potter and one Teddy Remus Lupin. I found this style of writing not too long ago and fell in love with it.


******_(I do not own Harry Potter or these characters.)_ **

**I found this style of writing in a bunch of OHSHC fanfics and loved it. I thought I might try, but with Harry Potter instead. Simply twenty sentences about two people in love, and yes, I know some are run-on sentences. I might make a small series out of this. **

**Teddy Lupin and James Potter. **

**

* * *

**

**Love **

"I love you," James told his god-brother, and he meant it with every fiber of his being.

**Hate**

When Teddy thought of what Harry would say, of how he took that little boy's innocence before he even knew what _innocent_ meant, he really hated himself for falling in love.

**Time**

Time is of the essence, some might say, but when James misses class once again because he is with Teddy, he realizes he couldn't care less about time.

**Brother**

Albus was the first to know and probably the only one to not judge at some point, and James had never been more thankful for a younger brother's support.

**Marriage**

Victoire's face was arranged in that bitter smile of hers when she finally figured out that she would not at all be wedding Teddy Lupin because he was made for another.

**Son**

Teddy once had a crush on Harry Potter, thinking he loved the man more than life itself, but when Harry's eldest son brashly and unexpectedly made his presence known to Teddy, Teddy forgot all about Harry Potter.

**Appearance**

Teddy was always changing his look, from black hair to gold to green, starting with yellow eyes and switching to silver then to blue, and changing clothes whenever he could, but he was secretly glad that James did not have the same ability because he never wanted James to change his appearance.

**Hell**

Hell used to be a place James was afraid of, but then he learned Teddy believed he was going there, and James no longer cared if Hell was made out to be scary or not, because if Teddy was there, then James _knew_ he would be okay there with him.

**Heaven**

Albus learned early on in life that he loved to watch his two brothers interact; when he watched them, he always felt like he was glimpsing a piece of Heaven as it was meant to be experienced.

**Glasses**

James pitched a fit when the optometrist prescribed him glasses, but the smile Teddy gave him when he came home (and the fact that he told the seven-year-old he looked _cute_) made James start to like his new glasses.

**Boyfriends**

James loved to spend time with Albus and Lily because--though the two older boys harassed Lily about _her _boyfriends--both siblings made him feel completely comfortable about having a boyfriend too.

**Teaching**

Teddy was completely nervous for some odd reason when he accepted the teaching position at Hogwarts, and Minerva thought she knew why so she assured him that he would not be fired if he was to be "caught hanging out with any still-in-school friends."

**Notice**

James admired Teddy from afar for years before he decided it was time to make the man notice him.

**Animals**

There was a carnal desire that had been mutually passed between them in silence since James hit puberty, and there was no telling if Teddy's bloodline had anything to do with it when finally they both lost human sense and started acting like animals.

**Girls**

Girls were something James never particularly liked, but he didn't really hate them until Teddy told him he was straight.

**Boys**

Ginny sometimes wondered why all of the boys Harry and her raised turned out to be gay, but then she thought, with their Uncle Ron's constant bad-mouthing of gays and their father's constant absence, something was bound to go wrong—or should she say _queer_?

**Numbers**

They say seven is the most powerful number, but James and Teddy only agree because it was the number seven (their age difference) that nearly kept them apart.

**Age**

It was easy for James to tell Teddy that turning thirty wasn't the end of the world; after all, he was still 23.

**Hogwarts**

It seemed the school was where everything happened—where Teddy and James both experimented with their sexualities, where they sneaked around at night and got detentions, where Teddy got a teaching job, where they eventually fell in love and James ended up ducking beneath the teacher's desk to keep from getting caught every time a door opened—and it was a place they would never forget.

**Home **

Teddy never knew where home was (He was always moving from place to place, guardian to guardian, Harry to Andromeda then back again.) until he met James because he soon learned home was wherever James was.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
